Lights will guide you home
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Leopold Fitz and Grant Ward. Two men, two agents, two members of an organization. Ward has betrayed and manipulated the group and Fitz was hurt because of him. Now the first is being held in a cell with only a bed and no company, while Leo is isolated from the rest of the world, he feels useless. This is the story of two destroyed men, and how they would need some help.
1. and i'll try to fix you

I'm doing my best.

I am seriously trying to engage.

But I can't. I can't concentrate, I can't even think.

Yes, I know Jemma, all you do is tell me that I'm almost there.

I'm almost there.

This mechanism does not want to get fixed.

I changed the pieces a million times, but it's always the same story.

If only you were here.

I wouldn't be forced to invent you in my mind every day.

You're a heavenly vision for these sored eyes.

You are what I needed.

I'm just waiting for you to come to me, my love.

I have so many things to tell you about your father, your family.

I don't care if you don't wanna even listen to me, I don't care if you'll threat to leave.

I just need to see you. I'll wait here forever.

My scars bothered you.

It's useless trying to hide from me, to erect barriers.

With me you don't need them.

I would never hurt you.

I'm devoted to you, and to you only.

I preferred to die rather than live in the world where I wouldn't have seen you again.

I'd rather cut my wrists, or run into a wall, rather than never see you again.

Maybe I could set you free.

I can't even sleep.

They give me three meals a day, and it's only thanks to those that I can get an idea of time passing.

I'm so tired.

I'm tired of everything.

I'm tired of not having her in my arms.

I just want to sleep

This bed is empty, as it always was, but I don't know why even the mere idea that you were on the other side of the wall gave me security.

Now I feel lost, as if I were floating. I feel useless.

It was you that made me feel unique, irreplaceable.

But now, who knows where you are.

Have I lost you?

It's not your fault, Jemma.

I would have done the same thing for you.

I would have dragged you, I would have donated you my own breath.

If I've lost you, I don't know how I'm going to replace you.

Because you are irreplaceable to me.

I love you.

I will never stop to say it, whether you like it or not.

You'll redo a life, I'm sure. You deserve it.

You deserve someone who isn't a complete disaster like me. You deserve someone who treats you well, you deserve the best.

**A/N: **First attempt at song fic ever! Basically I needed an excuse to use this picset I did yesterday ! I don't think I'll be fine as long as I see Jemma return and Skye being a little 'less bitchy with Grant.

They are my babies, and I want them better


	2. how i miss you

You came back less than two minutes ago, but it's as if it had been a small eternity. I think I did a rut, pacing back and forth waiting for you to come back.

You killed a person, I don't know how.

The Skye I've trained would never have done this, but you're not that person anymore.

You don't know how much I miss you. How I miss you near to me, how much I miss seeing your smile, hear your laugh.

I just hope that you also feel my absence, at least a little

Did I lose you?

At this time, believe me, the pain of that button that tore my skin was much more bearable.

I've lost you, and I don't know how I'll live without you.

Because, even if only for a moment, when you come to visit to get any information you want, it seems to me to breathe again.

I saw your eyes when you saw my scars. I promised myself that I will never do it ever again.

I dream of a day when you'll be back to my side. I dream of a beautiful home, a lot of animals, a little girl with your own eyes and maybe a baby boy with my features and your personality.

I have so many dreams for the two of us. Dreaming is the only thing I have left.

You are not here, and I can't live.

You are not here, and I'm dead man walking.

You are not here because of me, isn't it?

If you don't love me, it's ok. I will accept the idea that you can love someone that it's not me I will accept the idea that someone else could makes you happy.

But please come back never go away from me.

This lab is empty without you.

If you leaving, come back soon please.

This cell, when you're not there, it's too dark.

It reminds me constantly how low I have fallen.

It reminds me of how impossible it's for me to get up.

I'll wait here, inventing a Jemma that doesn't exist.

I can't stand her anymore.

She even more despotic than you.

Please come back, without you it's as if this life is no longer mine.

I want you back with me, as I want my life back.

_You don't know how much I miss you Skye. You're the only light in this darkness. _

_You don't know how much I miss you Jemma. You're the only breath that gives me life. _

**A/N: **The song is "How i miss you" of my beloved Foo Fighters 3

-jess


End file.
